


Hot Water

by rhoen



Series: Let Me Count the Ways [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mission Sex, Pre-Relationship, Showers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Raidou and Genma are back at the village, but the mission doesn't quite feel like it's over yet. Before the blurred lines settle and leave them separated once again, Raidou invites Genma over...





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd wait until the weekend before posting this. I have very poor self-control...
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta and cheerreader KalessinAstarno, who also helped with the title and summary, as well as restraining me from posting too early in the week :D

Raidou didn’t have any time on the rest of mission to think about what had taken place in that cave. They’d taken just under an hour to rest, dry their clothes as best they could and eat something, before resuming their journey, and the whole encounter seemed to belong to a different reality. It would be easy to believe it hadn’t happened at all, and if it weren’t for the lingering touches he could still feel against his skin and the deep, nameless satisfaction lifting his spirit, Raidou would have convinced himself he’d imagined the whole thing.

It was only upon returning to Konoha that the encounter truly cemented itself in reality. Both he and Genma made their way to the mission room to report their return, and as Raidou gave a succinct verbal report to the nin on duty, he noticed the way Umino Iruka’s attention drifted. It was only for a moment, but the chuunin’s gaze fell to Raidou’s neck, and Raidou felt himself flush as he realised what had caused Iruka’s eyes to widen in surprise and look back up with a startled gaze. The mark Genma had left on him was high enough to be visible above the collar of his top, and Raidou wondered how he’d managed to forget about it. He finished his report and waited for the standard dismissal, trying hard not to think about the lapse in professionalism clearly visible on his skin.

“Thank you for your hard work Raidou, Genma,” Iruka said.

Bowing in acknowledgement, Raidou turned to leave, anxious to be away. He longed to tug his collar a little higher, and could feel a blush threatening as he started to recall details about his encounter with Genma that his mind had kept out of reach until now. While focused on the mission there had been no point in dwelling on exactly how it felt to have Genma in his arms, grinding against him and marking his skin – such things would have been a distraction – but now, back in the safety of the village, there was no reason to avoid thinking about it, other than his own embarrassment and uncertainty. Raidou wasn’t sure what came next, and as much as he wanted something like it to happen again, he didn’t know how to ask for it, or if Genma would mind. He was acutely aware of the disparity between his own longing and Genma’s casual attitude, as well as the fact that he should have maintained better control of himself.

Genma fell in step beside him, giving an exaggerated sigh. “Man, I need a shower.”

Raidou hummed in agreement without much thought, his mind still turning over the reality of the situation. Iruka had noticed. He desperately hoped that the chuunin wouldn’t say anything. The thought of people gossiping and speculating about his and Genma’s relationship was far worse than the embarrassment of being caught with such a telltale sign adorning his skin, and he had to hope that Iruka was used to and weathered against seeing teammates return in such a state. It wasn’t exactly orthodox, but everyone knew that sometimes things like that happened on missions. Raidou was a little ashamed that he now numbered amongst those.

“Don’t tell me you’re worn out,” Genma said, smirking around the senbon. Raidou glanced at him in surprise, and then frowned.

“No, I’m just…” In truth he could do with a shower, a good meal and half a day of rest, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary after a mission. It was his thoughts that were distracting him, and for a few seconds he considered his position. They’d checked back in, sure, but a mission never really felt like it was over until all traces of it had been washed away. Raidou didn’t feel like he’d returned home yet, and he couldn’t help dwelling on the fact that Genma hadn’t seemed to mind when he’d admitted that he didn’t want to pretend that nothing happened between them. If he was ever going to try his luck, now would be the time.

Trying to keep his voice casual, as if it was just a passing notion and his mind were really on other things, Raidou spoke again: “Do you want to come over for a bite to eat before heading home?”

It was quite possibly the most transparent offer anyone had ever made, but Genma didn’t seem to care. He gave another sigh, this time sounding all at once relieved and excited, and Raidou’s heart rate spiked as he picked up on Genma’s eagerness.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Genma murmured, his face splitting into a grin as Raidou’s gaze fell on him. “Race you.”

Raidou couldn’t help sharing that excitement, and he smiled to himself as Genma broke into a run, setting a sprinting pace. It was easy to catch up to him with a burst of speed, the pair pushing themselves hard as they raced across the village. Raidou’s body sang with the thrill of anticipation and adrenaline as he pushed himself hard, tiredness forgotten. By the time they reached his door they were both breathless, and it was easy for Raidou to forget himself and answer the wide grin Genma gave him, his eyes alive with excitement as he fought to catch his breath.

“Not bad for an old man,” he teased.

“Watch who you’re calling old,” Raidou warned, working his key into the lock as his lungs ached in their need for oxygen. All he received in return was a warm laugh, and as he swung the door open and entered his flat, Genma followed him.

It was when the door clicked shut behind them that Raidou felt himself waver, uncertainty creeping back in. After missions teammates went home. They went to their respective homes to rest and relax, perhaps meeting up later in the evening or the next day for a meal. They didn’t go home together, not unless something else was at play.

“I, uh…” toeing off his sandals, Raidou kept his eyes lowered, still catching his breath. “I really should shower first.”

“Not going to invite me to join you?”

The softness of Genma’s voice – the absence of his usual teasing lilt – made Raidou look up, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Genma searching for a confident smirk but not quite finding it until the second try. Wordlessly, he held out his hand in invitation, pulse fluttering as Genma accepted it. The nervousness he felt was easy to push aside when he realised Genma was feeling the same, and as Genma stepped closer Raidou determined to make sure the other man wouldn’t regret joining him.

Outside the heat of the moment, in the cold, calculating light of day, a kiss felt acutely intimate. Raidou wasn’t even sure he should be initiating one, and half expected to be rejected as he moved closer, but before he could allow himself to doubt his actions he raised his free hand to Genma’s lips and slowly drew the senbon away, fingers trembling. Genma watched him, eyes wide at first and breathing still shallow, his lips remaining parted as Raidou leant in, and then he surged forwards, eyelids fluttering closed the moment before his lips pressed against Raidou’s.

The touch was far better than Raidou remembered. A jolt tore through him, as if he’d been struck by lightning, and he gave an involuntary gasp, finding that Genma took immediate advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A hand fisted on the front of his uniform, and pressure against his aching chest made him take a step back, moving down the hall towards the bathroom. Their intended destination was of far less interest to Raidou than the way Genma kissed, and he moaned deeply as he teased his tongue over Genma’s in answer, echoing the hunger he felt in the other man. It felt as if they were still sheltering in that cave, as if the storm had never passed. The sudden, overwhelming need for contact and release slammed into Raidou, leaving him completely breathless as they stumbled over the threshold of the bathroom.

Blindly reaching out, Raidou dropped the senbon onto the edge of the sink, hearing the metal clatter against porcelain, and his hand immediately went to Genma’s hair, pushing at the edge of his hitai-ate. The zipper of his own flak jacket was being worked loose but Raidou didn’t immediately return the favour, instead tangling his fingers into Genma’s hair and holding him tightly as they kissed.

It was Genma who shoved both their flak jackets off, and when the bulky gear was out the way Raidou’s priorities shifted. He could feel the warmth of Genma’s body through their clothing, and, remembering the sight and feel of Genma’s chest beneath his palm, he reached for the hem with both hands. They pulled away, panting hungrily as they worked their tops off, and as Raidou tried to shake free of the sleeve bunched around his wrist he was almost floored by Genma’s lips against his neck. Moaning softly, Genma’s mouth closed over the bruise he’d already left on Raidou’s skin, and he sucked lightly at it, making Raidou tremble and falter, his thoughts scattering. He couldn’t draw enough breath to cry out, and yet found broken, pleading moans tumbling from his lips.

“Gen… Genma. Ah, fuck!”

Managing to at last shake his top, Raidou tightened his fingers in Genma’s hair, tugging at the soft strands as Genma continued to exploit his weakness. Raidou’s other hand traced over a strong, supple back adorned with scars, settling in the hollow just above the waistline of Genma’s trousers and pulling them closer together. Genma needed no encouragement, and as he pressed his hips forward Raidou could feel the telltale swell of his erection against his own, making him groan in desperation. There was still too much between them, and he scrambled to push the clothing out of the way, cursing their uniforms as he did.

“Wait, let me—” he started, breaking off in favour of kissing Genma again when Genma pulled back. Raidou supposed he could wait just a few more seconds, and grabbed at the firm flesh he’d managed to uncover, kneading at Genma’s ass as he rocked his hips forwards. The instinctive motion didn’t bring any relief, but neither of them could help the way their hips stuttered forwards, grinding against each other. Genma’s hand slipped into Raidou’s clothes, tracing over the swell of his ass as he pulled away from the kiss with a teasing nip at Raidou’s lower lip.

“I think this works better without clothes,” Genma teased, his cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling shallowly.

Raidou gave a huff of distracted amusement in response, one hand moving to the pouch fastened around Genma’s thigh, loosening it. “Smartass,” he murmured, giving in and kissing Genma again.

“Mm, you love it,” Genma retorted, his weight shifting as he brought his leg up to tug at the bindings around his calf. “So are we going to shower, or just stand here and make out?”

Trying not to think about just how much he loved everything about his friend in that moment, Raidou allowed himself to be gently pushed away, taking it as his cue to turn the shower on and divest himself of the rest of his clothing. Genma watched him, his smirk not as confident as usual as he too finished undressing. Raidou drank in the sight of his body, the way the muscles of Genma’s stomach tightened and bunched as he bent over, bicep tensing as he pulled roughly at the bandages, impatient to tug them off, and he longed to worship every inch of skin he could reach. Raidou struggled breathlessly with his own bindings, cursing the infernal fabric when it didn’t fall away quickly enough. Genma had managed to rid himself of the restraints, and as his hands went to his hips, fingers catching the waistband of his trousers, Raidou’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Genma slowly tugged the fabric down, his underwear sliding over his thighs too, letting his heavy cock spring free of its confines. It wasn’t a strip-tease by any stretch of the imagination, but Raidou’s heart ran wild, his mind short-circuiting as he took in the strong, beautiful lines of Genma’s body. He trembled as he pushed his own remaining garments off, unable to believe what was within his reach.

As he stepped away from the pool of fabric at his feet, his hitai-ate thunking to the ground, Raidou couldn’t miss the way Genma’s eyes ran over his body, his expression slack and tongue searching for the senbon to play with. For a horrible moment Raidou felt the weight of Genma’s gaze keenly, wondering what Genma thought of the myriad of scars littering his own battered body, and then Genma’s eyes flickered back up and he smirked, cheeks somewhat flushed and expression heated.

“Nice.”

The comment was so Genma that Raidou almost laughed with relief, warmth flooding his body at the compliment. Genma took a step towards him, crowding closer and allowing Raidou to feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Very nice…”

And then Genma kissed him, putting enough weight behind it to force Raidou back into the shower. He stepped awkwardly over the threshold, reaching out to steady himself against the wall as his back hit the forceful spray, his other hand tangled with the hair at the base of Genma’s neck, pulling him closer. The press of Genma’s body against his own caused Raidou’s breath to hitch, his thoughts scattering as he was overloaded with sensory information. Genma’s skin slid warmly against his own, water only just starting to trickle over his shoulder and down where their chests pressed together, and the hard, insistent press of Genma’s cock threatened to draw all the blood to Raidou’s own aching erection. Need curled hotly in his stomach, making him give a low, desperate growl as he sucked Genma’s tongue into his mouth and felt the other man shudder. The strength and vulnerability he felt simultaneously in that moment left him reeling, and he broke the kiss, his thumb stroking over Genma’s cheek as he tried to steady himself. The earnest way Genma looked at him when he opened his eyes did nothing to help, and it was only when Genma spoke that he realised he’d been staring.

“So are we gonna get clean or what?” Genma asked, his tone breathless and words punctuated by a slow, deliberate roll of his hips. Raidou’s head tilted back, a gasp escaping his lips as he gave an answering shift, a dry sob escaping him when Genma’s lips once again found a sensitive spot on his neck to tease.

“Clean,” he decided, the word trembling in the air around them as he reached between their bodies. Genma flexed, his stomach tensing invitingly as Raidou’s hand ran over it, water filling the space between them, and he longed to draw this out for hours, memorising and worshiping every inch of Genma’s body.

He remembered how Genma’s cock had felt in his hand, and when his fingers wrapped around the flushed, swollen flesh again he shivered, barely able to believe he had a second chance at this. Genma’s reaction was visceral, his whole body shuddering and a breathless cry escaping him as Raidou slowly stroked his length, keeping his fingers loose and teasing. From the way Genma’s fingers bit into his shoulder, Raidou knew he’d done something right.

“Fuck…” Genma sighed. “That… Don’t stop.”

Raidou obliged, repeating the action and enjoying the way Genma fought the obvious longing to thrust into his hand. It became a test to see how long Genma could resist, and Raidou found it didn’t take long until Genma folded, closing the distance to kiss him again as he freely started to rock his hips, trying to seek out more friction. Leaning back a little, they both fell under the spray, and Raidou let go of Genma’s cock for a moment, instead wrapping his hand around both their lengths at once as water cascaded down over them.

His own moan was drowned out by Genma’s, the kiss deteriorating to little more than the grazing of parted lips as they both fought to draw breath. The feeling of Genma’s cock against his own left Raidou desperate to cling on to something, and he tightened his hand, leaving them both faltering.

“Shit, Rai… Oh gods,” Genma murmured, burying his face against Raidou’s neck as he continued to mumble almost incoherently. “Oh fuck, yes...”

The sounds Genma made were all the encouragement Raidou needed, and he twisted his hand as he stroked, picking up speed. Genma gave a wet choke and shifted, moving to nuzzle against Raidou’s scarred shoulder, and Raidou tensed instinctively, stilling completely until he realised that Genma meant nothing by it; he still clung to Raidou, thrusting into his hand, and the stimulation left Raidou helpless.

“Rai…”

Raidou could only form incoherent moans in response, faltering in his pace and trembling as Genma’s breathless sigh of his name pushed him closer to release. His other arm tightened around Genma’s waist, holding him closer, and he wondered if he was alone in losing control so quickly. The feeling of Genma’s skin against his own, the heat of hardened flesh against his palm and grinding against his cock, sent shocks coursing through his body, his thoughts scattering with every shift of Genma’s hips and every stroke and twist of his own hand. Fingers wound into his wet hair tugged with palpable eagerness, and when Genma’s lips found Raidou’s again they were parted as Genma gasped for breath.

“Close,” Genma warned, his voice tight. Tilting his jaw forward, Raidou caught him in a clumsy, desperate kiss, unable to answer with all the things he wanted to say. Despite the physical pleasure coursing through his veins, Raidou’s heart still tightened, something shifting and dislodging as he felt Genma move against him – with him – in a frantic bid to reach completion. That part of himself ached at the intimacy of the moment, words he couldn’t voice lodging in his throat.

He didn’t need to. Genma kissed him hungrily, as if sensing what it was Raidou needed in that moment to find release, and a hand slid lower, fingers pressing into the wet, supple flesh of his ass. With a muted cry Raidou came, the first pulse spilling between their bodies and slicking the contact between them before he realised that Genma was coming too, the warmth of their release mingling before the water trickling between their bodies had a chance to wash it away. Genma stiffened and trembled against him, his body held in perfect tension and the kiss little more than an exchange of gasped breaths as they both rode out their orgasm, every last flicker and shudder of pleasure felt keenly.

And then, all too quickly, it was over. Genma gave a soft sigh, his forehead coming to rest against Raidou’s shoulder as the last of the tension left his body, and Raidou gave one last slow stroke, teasing an oversensitive shudder from Genma. The fingers pressing into his skin relented, caressing rather than clinging, and Raidou shivered, stunned by the intensity of all he was feeling. He longed to raise his fingers to his lips, to taste their mixed release on his skin, but he held back, afraid of Genma's reaction. Doing something that intimate required a confidence Raidou didn't possess, and he kept his hand where it was, letting the water wash it clean as he wondered if even a kiss was appropriate or acceptable; the moment, the transaction, was over. The mission was complete. He wasn't sure the gesture would be allowed.

“Needed that,” Genma murmured, a smile in his voice. His nose bumped against Raidou’s neck, lips grazing over twisted skin as he raised his head, and Raidou only just managed to suppress his instinctive reaction before Genma fixed him with a steady gaze, trademark smirk pulling back into place. It was strange seeing him without the senbon in place, and it made Raidou long to reach out and trace his thumb over the inviting curve of Genma’s lips.

“Yeah…” Raidou managed to agree, his heart still racing and the lump in his throat refusing to be dislodged.

Genma seemed to search him for a moment, brown eyes startlingly intense, and then his expression closed off a little, jarring Raidou.

“I think this is the part where we actually get clean?”

It was just Genma being Genma and joking, but Raidou felt flustered: caught out. He wondered what it was Genma had seen in him that he hadn’t liked. His hand trembled subtly as he reached for the shampoo, and he tried to turn away from Genma to hide it.

“You’re not even wet,” he pointed out.

“Budge over then,” Genma said lightly enough, grinning at Raidou when he passed over the bottle. They sidestepped each other awkwardly in the tight space, and Raidou watched as Genma tilted his head back, finally wetting his hair completely, the pale column of his throat stretching invitingly. He sighed in obvious relief, and Raidou looked away, ashamed by the flutter of arousal he was somehow able to feel so soon after he’d come.

“Erm, I could wait until you’re done, if you prefer?”

Genma gave a teasing smirk, opening the shampoo with one hand as he looked back at Raidou. “You’d give up your shower for me? I never knew you were such a gentleman.” His expression became serious, however, when he spoke again, his voice losing its playful tone and instead becoming a soft murmur. “You can if you want, but I’m okay with you here, Rai.”

The words softened Raidou, soothing away all the hard edges and tension. “Okay,” he nodded, noticing the way the corners of Genma’s mouth tugged upwards in a sincere little smile. “Although could you...”

He glanced at the shampoo Genma held, the bottle open and water splashing down onto it. Catching his drift, Genma chuckled. “Don’t worry, I doubt a few drops will dilute the smell.”

Despite his words, he at last tipped some of the shampoo into his palm and held the bottle out to Raidou, who frowned. “You don’t have to use it if you don’t like it.”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Genma retorted, back to smirking as he worked the shampoo into his hair, making soft, distracting noises of satisfaction as he massaged his scalp. The water hitting his shoulder cascaded over his chest and stomach in an inviting torrent, and Raidou busied himself pretending he was washing his own hair as he tried to steal glances. Although they were much the same height and a similar build, Genma’s stomach pulled into a much more attractive line than his own, the muscles playing subtly beneath his skin as he twisted and moved, and Raidou chanced a furtive glance as the shampoo being rinsed off caught on the trail of hair leading down from Genma’s navel, caressing the soft lines of his now quiescent cock and spilling over strong thighs. He had to close his eyes, steadying himself and trying to will away another tug of arousal as he wondered what it would be like to have those thighs wrapped around his waist. He supposed he’d never know, and imagining wouldn’t do him any favours either, so he brought his hands back down with a soft sigh.

“Swap,” he said, shifting closer.

Giving his hair another once-over, Genma gave up his place beneath the water, his hand alighting for a moment on Raidou’s waist and leaving a tingling sensation in its wake as they carefully shuffled past each other.

“Where’d you get your shampoo anyway? I might have to start coming over just to use it.”

Pulling his head from under the water, Raidou frowned as he processed what he’d heard, cracking one eye open despite the risk of soap washing into it. “It’s not that great,” he said, a little confused by Genma’s words. “And no, I know you too well,” he said with forced calm, trying not to think about just how much he’d love it if Genma made showering together after missions a regular thing. “If I let you do that you’ll be taking the clothes off my back next.”

Genma laughed at Raidou’s response, leaning forwards to grab the bodywash and in the process allowing his hand to alight on Raidou’s shoulder, using him for support as he reached past him for the bottle. The touch was casual, innocent, but it sent a fire coursing through Raidou’s veins all the same, and he tried to suppress a shiver, hoping his reaction went unnoticed as Genma hovered far too close for his sanity.

“Well you could always come use my shower, steal my clothes. Keep it even,” Genma joked as he straightened up and moved back to a safe distance. “And gods know I have better fashion sense than you. You’d be doing yourself a favour.”

The words were at least a little helpful in distracting Raidou from the fact that Genma was lathering soap all over his body, firm, functional movements passing over skin Raidou longed to reach out and caress.

“You say the nicest things,” he said with an exaggerated sigh, pretending he didn’t notice the way Genma’s eyelids fluttered closed for a moment as his hands moved lower. His own cock twitched in response, and he clenched his jaw, looking away.

“That’s what friends are for,” Genma beamed, and if it weren’t for the fact he was standing on one foot, scrubbing the other clean, Raidou would have given him a shove for good measure.

“Shut up and let me shower in peace,” he groused, grabbing the bodywash from Genma and turning away to clean himself. He nudged the showerhead away, directing the stream at the wall, and tried to keep his thoughts and awareness to himself. Genma was too close by far, and from the corner of his eye Raidou could see the suds on Genma’s body making their slow, tantalising way down over glistening skin. When Genma reached for the showerhead Raidou tried to shift as subtly as he could to maintain some sort of distance between them, but it did little to help in the cramped space and Genma’s arm slid smoothly over his shoulder, making him falter.

“You’re not still tense, are you?”

Cursing Genma’s perceptiveness, Raidou gave a slight shrug. “It’s been awhile since I shared, that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” was the only response he got, and as Genma rinsed himself Raidou finished lathering soap onto his skin. There was little he could do about the fact he was half hard again, so he elected to ignore the problem, instead choosing to torment himself by wondering just how often Genma shared with others.

His inexperience and unease showed. Genma only took a half a step forwards, holding the showerhead out as a friendly hand came to rest on Raidou’s shoulder, and Raidou tensed, half turning while trying to avoid exposing his state of arousal to Genma.

“Hey, relax, Rai. I don’t bite.” Genma hesitated, his gaze flickering to Raidou’s neck, and then gave a lopsided grin. “Well, not without good reason…”

Raidou’s hand closed weakly around the showerhead, and he tried not to buckle under that look. He couldn’t think of a suitable response, and ‘I didn’t mind’ didn’t seem suitable. Genma was just joking. It meant nothing to him, whereas to Raidou…

He washed the soap off on autopilot, pushing the showerhead back into its socket and deciding that it was about time he turned the water off. Genma didn’t seem interested in it, and was standing just inches away, trying to wring the water out of his hair. It was only then that Raidou realised he hadn’t even set out any towels.

“Hang on a second…” he excused, stepping out of the shower and reaching into the cupboard. The uppermost towel was old and frayed in one corner, and completely unsuitable to give to a guest, so he slung it over his shoulder while he dug for the pretty much unused bath sheet Kurenai had given him last year. The deep purple fabric was still soft, almost new, and as he tugged at it the smaller towel that had come with the set came with it. Figuring Genma could use the smaller towel for his hair, Raidou took both and offered them over.

“Fancy,” Genma grinned, reaching out and instead using Raidou’s extended arm to help step from the shower. He stood, dripping onto the already wet floor, and leisurely accepted the towels, wrapping the larger of the two around his waist. “Um, so you know about that whole ‘the taking the clothes off your back’ thing?”

Around them their dirty uniforms lay scattered on the floor. Raidou understood. “I’ll get you something, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Rai,” Genma said, a small smile gracing his lips as he started scrubbing at his hair.

Raidou half turned away, towelling himself dry as best he could before tucking his towel around his waist. He had to toe a flak jacket and Genma’s hitai-ate out of the way to get to the door, and tried not to think about the vivid memory he now held of undressing Genma – or at least undressing the top half of him. There was no way Genma hadn’t noticed that he was hard again, but thankfully he’d said nothing, ignoring the problem just as Raidou had decided to, and Raidou was determined not to make it any worse. The cool air of the hallway and his bedroom helped, although the unbidden desire to bring Genma through to his room and pin him to the bedsheets so he could worship every inch of his skin negated that effect. Sighing, Raidou tugged on a clean pair of underwear and loose trousers, trapping his erection against the waistband before pulling a t-shirt over his still wet hair. He searched through his wardrobe for something suitable to lend Genma, quickly deciding he could just go commando, and then carried the bundle through to the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure why the sight of Genma leaning casually against the sink, towel still around his waist as he used the other to scrub his hair dry, caught him off-guard, but it did. Raidou felt as if the ground had fallen from beneath his feet, and it took a monumental amount of strength to take a step towards the handsome, confident man currently occupying his bathroom and tugging the towel from his head. A few strands of hair stuck out at odd angles, inviting Raidou to smooth them back into place.

Instead, he held out the clothes he’d selected. “I picked the worst ones I could find, just for you.”

Genma gave him another lopsided grin, his mouth more distracting than usual without the senbon between his lips. Raidou was surprised to see it still resting on the edge of the sink.

“I’ll be sure to destroy them when I’m done: my service to the village.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Raidou murmured, trying to keep his eyes on Genma’s face and not his chest, where stray drops of moisture clung precariously to his skin, some losing hold and rolling down over his stomach, only to disappear into the soft fabric of the towel.

“You know it,” Genma laughed. “Say, do you want me to do the mission report for this one?”

The question kept Raidou pinned to the spot, unable to make a retreat as Genma looked through what Raidou had brought him and set the bundle down on the edge of the sink. After quickly rubbing his skin through the towel, he started to pull on the sweatpants, not quite avoiding giving Raidou a bit of a show.

“No, it’s okay. Thanks for the offer though.”

Genma tugged the towel away once the sweatpants were in place, clasping it between his knees as he tugged on the plain dark red t-shirt Raidou had leant him. “I don’t know why they still assign a team leader on two-man missions.”

Busying himself with the clothing on the floor, and trying to separate his things from Genma’s, Raidou gave a slight shrug. “Well not everyone knows or works as well together as we do.”

With a soft chuckle, Genma agreed. “No, they don’t, do they?”

Raidou knew there were a few teams in Konoha that complemented each other so well it was rare to see them separated, and Genma and himself were definitely one of those. They were both good shinobi – quick, smart, adaptable – and could mould well into any group, but Raidou was most at ease when teamed with Genma, and he was pretty sure Genma felt the same.

He wondered, though, if what they’d done would end up ruining that.

Genma fidgeted with the high collar of the jumper he’d just pulled on, adjusting it to hug his neck the way Raidou always did. “Still friends, yeah?”

Raidou hesitated for the briefest of moments, wondering if Genma wanted reassurance because he was worrying about the same thing too. He flung a leg binding he was sure was his own onto the small pile of laundry he’d accumulated, and then unknotted and folded Genma’s hitai-ate onto the top of the corresponding pile of Genma’s things. “What was it you said? Friends no matter what, right?”

Raidou looked up at Genma as he stood back up, noticing the way Genma had buried his nose in the collar, his hands disappearing into the long sleeves. He pulled away just enough for Raidou to see the small, fragile little smile gracing his lips as he answered. “Yeah, that was it.”

Remembering the poor excuse he’d extended in the first place and seeing no reason to remain in the bathroom, Raidou nodded towards the door. “Would you like some food before you go?”

To his surprise and disappointment, Genma’s gaze slipped away, focusing on a point beyond Raidou’s hip as he answered. “No, thanks. I should, uh, go get my flat sorted, you know? Do this laundry?”

Raidou didn’t buy the excuse, and stared at Genma, urgently trying to work out what he’d done wrong and how to fix it. “Are you sure?” was all he managed to come up with, and he kicked himself for the weak choice of words.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Maybe next time?”

Genma’s smile softened the blow, and eased a little of Raidou’s discomfort. He very much liked the sound of there being a next time, but knew not to hope for anything. Still, he managed to give an echo of a smile in return.

“Sounds good.”

“I, uh…” Genma began, gesturing at the towels he’d left draped over the sink.

“I’ll get them.”

“Thanks, Raidou.”

All Raidou could do was step out the way as Genma collected his dirty laundry, senbon back between his lips. Leading the way to the front door he wished he could reach out and stop Genma, holding him back with a kiss or an embrace. He couldn’t though.

“You should maybe cover those.”

Raidou flushed when he realised Genma had drawn level with him and was looking at the bruises on his neck. His hand came up instinctively to touch the marks that the t-shirt did nothing to hide. He knew Genma was right, but it still hurt to have to hide something he wished he could be proud of. But they weren’t an item. They weren’t together, they weren’t a couple. This was just a one-mission, casual thing, and it was over. Genma seemed anxious to get as far from it – from Raidou – as possible.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” he said, his throat tight as he watched Genma pull his sandals on. Something was bearing down on his chest, squeezing tightly, and he didn’t know how to make it stop without reaching out. He didn’t want Genma to go, but it was abundantly clear that Genma didn’t want to stay.

Again, Raidou wondered what he’d done wrong, and if there was a way to address or apologise for something Genma suddenly seemed anxious to forget ever happened. The warmth from earlier – the shared thrill of the storm on their mission, the heat and friction of each other’s bodies, and the need he could taste in Genma’s kisses – dissipated completely.

“See you ’round,” Genma said, the lightness in his voice clearly forced as he opened the door. The smile he attempted cracked and faded before it could even settle into place, and he didn’t try again.

“Yeah, see you later, Gen,” Raidou echoed, his voice hollow. The hand covering the hickeys Genma had given him raised in a limp wave, falling back to his side as Genma’s lips twitched. A moment later he was gone, the door shutting with a soft, deafening click.

Something felt wrong. Raidou couldn’t place it, but he was uncomfortable with the way Genma left. If he thought it would do any good, he’d go after him, but it seemed clear that Genma wanted space: to be away from him. He wasn’t needed, and while, rationally, he knew that was fine, Raidou’s heart twisted at the thought of it.

There was nothing he could do right then other than turn back into his flat, gathering his dirty uniform and the still-wet towels Genma had used and bundling them into the washing machine before he sat down to work on the mission report that wasn’t due for another three days, hoping it would serve as a distraction from the temptation to overanalyse everything that had just happened. Even as he worked on the report he kept his mind within the straight, confident strokes of his pen, the moment he and Genma had shared disappearing in the unmarked margins.

All he could do was hope that the next time he saw Genma the whole issue had been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on the fence about using honorifics (-san, -sama, etc), so input on that is welcome!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://theoldshippingforecast.tumblr.com) (sideblog).


End file.
